Sugar Rush
by lilemoneko
Summary: D X V Dante gets ahold of sugar and you can guess what happens... don't be surprised if u don't like. REVIEW! plz
1. Chapter 1

Warning this is devilcest! Dante X Virgil!! Don't like then don't read!!

I have returned from nothingness! I've been inspired to make a devil may cry fic by listening to weird music. All and all please enjoy

#!&!!&#

Dante laid on the kitchen floor curled up like a cat. Parents weren't home, cabinents and fridge were full of food and Virgil was nowhere to be seen yet for some strange reason he could think of a reason to get up off the floor. There was a bag a sour sugar coated candy rope sitting beside him half empty. One end of the rope was in his mouth and he was chewing away at it. He'd been at it for the last 20 minutes but only got so far. It's a long rope. Dante sighed and rolled on to his back to see Virgil standing in the doorway glaring at him.

"Hiya Verg," Dante said still munching away.

"What the hell are you doing Dante?" Virgil asked walking past him and going to the fridge.

"I dunno," He replied rolling around. He wanted to try and annoy Virgil into wresteling or something to amuse his boredom.

"Idiot," Virgil got out a can of peach flavored tea and started walking back to his room where he was reading a random book from the library he had got this morning. Dante saw him leaving and decided to roll in Virgil's way. He stopped right in front of him and grinned candy in hand.

"Move," Virgil said unamused.

"Nope," Dante replied and licked his fingers clean of sugar. The motion made Virgil a little uneasy in a perverted way and he didn't like it. I mean come on they were brothers and he shouldn't be thinking that way. Virgil steped over Dante and walked pretty fast to his room.

'Damn there goes my only amusement,' Dante thought as he sat up off the floor. He looked around and thought of something that would surely bring him some kind of fun. Hopefully he wouldn't get maimed for this.

#&((#

Virgil sat on his bed up in his room book in his lap. 'It's been pretty quiet since I got up here. I wonder what Dante is up to?' He thought. Virgil put down his book and decided to check on his brother. When Virgil got to the kitchen he noticed it was dark in side. Had Dante gone to another room? Virgil walked in to turn on the light when he was tripped by what felt like a small rope. He fell face first onto the floor. Suddenly he felt someone sit on his back and grab a hold of him and start to tie his hands up with rope that felt kind of rough. 'What the hell is going on?' Virgil thought as he struggled to get free of the persons grip. He couldn't get free.

"Chill out a bit," the person whispered into his ear.

"What do you want with me?" Virgil asked.

"Just a little fun if that's ok with you?" The person said with a cocky attitude.

#&#

Dante was grinning like a madman. He was having so much fun playing with his brother's mind. He was surprised that Verg hadn't just broken the candy rope and attacked. 'Oh well this makes it more fun for me anyway.'

"What do you mean fun?" Virgil asked.

"Nothing to bad. I just wanna watch you struggle helplessly," Dante grabbed a knife he had carved from a giant chocolate bar. He wanted to eat it but decided to use it on Virgil just to see if he could tell it was fake. 'Hope it doesn't melt.' Dante unbuttoned Virgil's shirt and ran the chocolate knife down his chest.

Virgil stiffened as he felt what he thought was a knife down his chest. 'Wait how did this guy get into the house? Where the hell was Dante? Did this guy get to him first?' "Where is my brother?" Virgil asked.

Dante smirked. "Oh I already took care of him." Dante was about to flick the lights on and yell surprise when he was grabbed by the throat and hurled across the kitchen. He landed on the counter where unfortunately they kept the drying dishes. Dante could feel glass cut him all over. He rolled onto the floor and groaned.

Virgil ran to the light switch and flicked it on so he could see who he would be killing. He turned to see Dante laying on the floor in a pile of glass.

"What the fuck is this?!" Virgil yelled.

"Um...surprise?" Dante smiled nervously at Virgil. 'I'm screwed'

"Surprise? Dante what the hell is wrong with you!" Virgil walked over to Dante, grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him up face level.

"Hey you're the one who couldn't even tell it was me! Hell the rope's candy and the knife is chocolate!"Dante yelled right back. "So can you put me down so I can get the damn glass out of my back and where ever else it happens to be!" He hoped there wasn't any in his ass. Damn that would suck.

Virgil dropped him and stomped out of the room to who knows where. Dante then got off the floor and made his way to the bathroom. Taking off his shirt and pants he noticed that the glass was only in his back, right arm and side. 'Damn this hurts,' he thought as he started pulling glass out.

A few pieces later Dante figured out that he couldn't reach the glass in his back and he needed someone else to do it. Dante sighed. "Might as well see if he'll do it."

Dante tracked Virgil down and found him in his room looking out the window. He knocked on the doorframe.

"What do you want Dante?" Virgil asked not moving his gaze from the view outside. The sun was setting and the sky was filled with reds, oranges, and purples.

"I need help with the glass." Dante said waiting for Virgil to tell him to get it himself.

"Clean up the glass on the floor by yourself. It was your carelessness that caused it anyway," Virgil said.

Dante looked at him confused. Didn't he know that Dante had landed on the dishes and had cuts and pieces on glass in his skin? "Verg I meant the glass sticking out of my back."

Virgil turned and looked at Dante. He saw bleeding cuts all over him. 'Did I do this to him?' "Alright get over here," Virgil pulled a chair over in from of him and told Dante to sit. Dante did as he was told not wanting Virgil to shove the glass in deeper.

They sat in silence for a while while Virgil was taking the glass out piece by piece. Dante felt awkward having Virgil help him because he never asked him for anything ever. While Dante was off in his own little world Virgil had finished taking the glass out and was running his hand down Dante's back. He could feel all the muscles under the skin. He always wondered if Dante's skin was softer than his own and now he had his answer, yes.

Dante noticed what Virgil was doing and it sent chills down his spine. His hands felt so good on his back.

(&#&(#)

muhahahahahaha i give u a cliff hanger! Sorry but i can't think today. Will write more some time. If i take to long tell me! I love you all!


	2. Chapter 2

I own Nothing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade

hehehe I hav finally returned!

Arn't you sooooo happy????

Kinky stuff!!!!!!!!!!

Well finally here is part two to Sugar Rush baby!

Virgil kept running his hands up and down Dante's back. Going around the cuts. He felt how stiff Dante had become from him doing this and it gave him a superior feeling. Slowly Virgil bent down and licked one of the cuts on Dante's back causing Dante to shiver and moan softly.

Enjoying the taste of his brothers blood he lapped at the wounds making Dante moan even more.

"Virgil..." Dante moaned. He could feel his pants tightening more and more as Virgil licked him.

Ignoring his sore back Dante rolls over flipping Virgil onto his back with Dante on top. Before Virgil can get a word out Dante laps at his neck with his tongue. Virgil had the same reaction as Dante did. He grabs his younger brother's face and forces him into a hard kiss.

Dante responds to the kiss right away. They battle tongues till they both need air. They stare at each other and are about to go in for another kiss when the hear the locks to the front door being undone.

"Mom and Dad!!!" They both scramble to get off each other and clean up the glass and food stuff that was scattered on the floor. Most of the food was shoved into pockets.

"What are you boys up to in here?" Eva asks her sons as she walks into the kitchen doorway, Sparda following in tow.

"Nothing just trying to make some snacks," Virgil replied and started pushing Dante out the door. "We were just heading back upstairs right Dante?"

"Yup back upstairs."

Eva sighed, "Just don't forget to do all your homework!" She yelled after them.

"We won't" They yell back in unison.

++++upstairs++++

The boys were in their room on their beds trying to finish homework, well Virgil was at least. Dante was listening to his CD player humming to the songs. He left his books open just in case their mother decided to come in and check on them.

"Dante turn that damn music down I can hear it from over here!" Virgil complained but Dante just turned it up louder. Virgil glared at his brother and got off his bed and went to the head of Dante's. "I mean it."

Dante just rolled on his back and stuck his tongue out at his brother. Virgil took the left earpiece off Dante and said, "Keep it in your mouth if you don't plan on using it." Dante's stared shocked at his brother and grinned.

"What cha gonna do if I don't?" He asked.

"Make you use it," Virgil stalked back to his bed and went back to his homework. Dante rolled off his bed and turned on the radio and made sure it was loud. Well not too loud or they would get bitched at.

"Dante!" Virgil was mad. _Yay I'm gonna win!_ Dante thought and stuck his tongue out again. Unexpectedly Virgil lunged off his bed at Dante. Dante went to dodge him but Virgil grabbed his leg and yanked him down to the ground. Dante fell with a splat on his belly.

The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core

"Hey ass hole what the hell do you think you're doing?" Dante yelled over the music.

"I told you about that tongue didn't I?" Virgil straddled Dante's hips and smashed his mouth to his brothers. Dante attempted to let out a yelp but it was muffled and sounded like a meow. Virgil's tongue slipped into Dante's mouth and he made sure Dante used his.

Virgil could feel his pants getting tight the same as Dante's. He ground his hips against his brothers making him moan. Virgil wanted release and he was gonna get it if he had to tie Dante down.

But hold your breathe  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

Dante moaned louder but thankfully the music covered it. He lent up and nipped at Virgil's neck making him moan as well. Virgil grabbed the back of Dante's shirt and tugged if off his body. When he had achieved that he went for his brother's pants. Dante cooperated the best he could in his current position, which he was loving by the way. After three minutes Dante was nude and his brother was following suit.

Virgil was so impatient he didn't bother warning Dante, he just slammed into him hard while covering Dante's mouth with his hand.

Tears stung Dante's eyes as Virgil did this. He screamed in pain as he felt himself being stretched. When Virgil was sure Dante was done screaming he moved his hand and replaced it with his mouth. He kissed him passionately and Dante melted into the kiss.

This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed but I have loved you from the start

Virgil slowly started to move in and out of Dante making him shudder. The more Virgil did the faster and harder Dante wanted.

"Virgil faster," Dante panted as his brother picked up his pace till he was slamming into Dante. He grabbed his brother cock and started stroking in time with his thrusts. This went on for mear minutes till Dante came all over his and his brother's chest. As soon as Virgil felt Dante tightening from his release it just coaxed him on even farther until finally he came inside of Dante.

Slowly Virgil got off his brother and grabbed an old shirt to clean himself off with and tossed it to Dante when he was finished. After cleaning themselves up they looked at each other for a while.

"So was that a one time deal or is there more to come?" Dante asked.

Virgil grinned at his brother, " Get me some of that chocolate of yours and there will be much more."

**END!**

**Sad? So am I. Beware for I might do a follow up!!!**

**I love you all! Bye bye!**


End file.
